


"That's irrational."

by Yuuki_Nyanmaru



Series: Secret Love [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru
Summary: When Sho reaches agent Ninomiya and agent Matsumoto outside, he finds out that Aiba's mission had an unexpected development.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Series: Secret Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597156
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020





	"That's irrational."

**Author's Note:**

> Eighteenth drabble of the Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020!
> 
> This is set right after the previous one.

“Sakurai! What are you doing?!”

Blinking his eyes, Sho turned to his right. One of his colleagues was shaking him and pulling him.

“What are you even spacing out for?! We have to exit this place!”

At those words, he remembered his task. He had been staring at the staircase Aiba climbed up for God knows how much, stuck in that same position. Paralyzed.

His mind was currently an uncontrollable flood of thoughts, emotions and regrets. Through his eyes, it was showing him every moment spent with Aiba, like a movie. There had been so many times in which he could have confessed to the other man, so many chances, but he kept his feelings locked.

If only he had been braver, if only he had been selfish and put himself first instead of his job, if only he had realized that Aiba looked at him the same way he did, fondly and longingly, if only...if only…

“If only…” he said out loud.

“We’re out! Sakurai and Kamenashi! We’re both safe!”

Waking up from his thoughts, for the second time, he realized that they were now outside. The park connected to the building was full of agents: someone was assisting the injured ones, someone was keeping track of the development of the assault, someone was frozen in their spot, eyes directed at their office.

“Ninomiya is over there, Matsumoto is with him as well,” the man said, pointing at some meters away from them.

Finally coming fully to his senses, Sho thanked him, “Thank you, if it weren’t for you, I would still be up there.”

“It’s a stressing and shocking situation for everyone, don’t worry,” the agent smiled at him and gave him a pat on his shoulder, before walking away.

He wasted no time and reached his friends. He stared at Matsumoto’s PC, searching for the small blue spot which indicated Masaki’s position, but when he found it, his heart stopped.

“Why is he alone?! Where are you guiding him?!”

“There are so many agents out here and yet, no one is attacking us. Also, when the intruders ran into our defensive team, they didn’t barge through them but only hid and shot a few times, nothing more; it seems as if they were buying time. Jun and I got suspicious about this, and reasoned that they must be after something else, so-”

“The archive!” he exclaimed, his hands gripping his own hair.

“Exactly. If they have access to the information contained there, it will be over for us.”

“But still, why only Aiba?”

“They would have realized that we found out about their plan, and I don’t even want to know what they have prepared for that eventuality.”

Sakurai could only agree with his partner. Indeed, if more than one person changed their position, the enemies would have realized their strategy. For the sake of the mission, it was safer to send only one agent.

“As expected,” Jun declared, “Stay hidden, see what he is doing and then act accordingly.”

Aiba’s blue spot stayed still behind a wall. Suddenly, though, it took some steps backwards.

“What do you mean he stopped?” Jun asked surprised.

“Did he notice us?” Ninomiya’s eyes were wide in shock.

The only thing Sakurai wanted to do was to rush back into the place, however, he could only stay crouched down with his colleagues, hoping and praying for the best.

“He resumed walking, good. Ah, but he will soon reach the archive? Then, what do you want to do?”

Listening to Matsumoto’s conversation with his beloved Masaki was something his heart couldn’t handle, he was afraid of what he could hear, of what could happen.

“I see...Well, if you think that is the best option, then I’ll trust you.”

“What? What does he want to do?” he demanded.

The agent didn’t reply. After some seconds, though, he looked at him, “Yes, he is here next to me.”

Sho, lost, turned to Ninomiya, who could only share with him the same confused look. When Jun removed the earphones from his head and passed them to him, all became clear. His trembling hands put on the earphones and waited for the voice who was going to come from them.

“Sho.”

“Yes,” he breathed out, closing his eyes.

“I’m going to take the offensive and fight him. I don’t plan to kill him, because if we manage to capture him, he would be a precious source of information,” the man explained.

“We all have faith in you,” he replied, trying to send the other as much strength as possible.

“One day, let’s go eat the chocolate cake we saw in the pastry shop’s window near the bay,” Masaki suggested. Even though he couldn’t see him, he could sense that he was smiling affectionately.

“I’m already looking forward to it.”

They didn’t say anything else and, silently, Sho passed back the earphones to Jun. If they had told each other ‘ _I love you,_ ’ again, it would have been a goodbye, and that definitely hadn’t to be one.

The three agents had their stares fixed on the PC, watching how the blue spot moved up to mid-hallway; there, it stopped before starting to shift back and forth. At that moment, Aiba’s battle had begun.

He couldn’t bear that waiting, he couldn’t remain there when Masaki was alone, fighting. If something was going to happen to him, he wouldn’t have forgiven himself. Never.

He stood up, “I’m going too.”

“You can’t, it’s plainly reckless-”

“I don’t care, I have to help him,” he cut off Matsumoto and resumed on his steps.

He was stopped by someone pulling him; since the grip wasn’t too strong, he guessed that it must have been his partner.

“Nino, don’t try to stop me-”

“I’m not going to do that,” the man affirmed, before giving him his in-earphone, “But you need this; you’re not going on a mission without my instructions.”

Sakurai wore it and thanked his friend, hugging him.

“Nino, if something bad happens-”

“That’s irrational,” the man claimed, his tone firm, “The only right outcome is you two coming back safe and alive.”

Appreciating his friends’ encouragement, he gave him one last hug before facing the building and barging into it.

“Masaki, I’m coming to you, just wait.”


End file.
